


Forest Flowers

by fluff_and_snippets



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_and_snippets/pseuds/fluff_and_snippets
Summary: Mae and Bea talk a walk through the forest and Mae feeds into Bea's thoughts.





	Forest Flowers

           The sun above beamed down onto the canopy of leaves as Mae and her reptilian friend enjoyed the summer weather with a walk in the woods. The trail they were walking twisted and turned often but gave them decent views, which is what they came there for. At least, that’s what Mae came there for. Bea, on the other hand, has an equally beautiful view right next to her. Looking over at her feline companion, she took in every detail she could, her heart racing. Mae had on striped blue and white t-shirt that was a size too big, and some athletic shorts, all because of the heat. Meanwhile, Bea wore a simple black sundress and a pair of tights. Bea wished she could pull off outfits like that but she just disliked how she looked in them. But Mae, on the other hand, looks amazing in those colors that Bea could feel her cheeks flush. Eventually, she stopped her gawking and tuned back into Mae’s ramblings.

            “And that’s why they should give you extra frosting! Doesn’t it make so much more sense when I say it like that?” Mae finished her rant, and Bea just nodded. She had no idea what that crazy cat could have been going on about but nodding seemed to please her as she looked up at Bea quizzically. “Do you remember anything we did as scouts, ya know, kids?”

            Bea thought for a moment, not recalling much from her childhood, the one that was short and sweet and got replaced by adulthood. “No, I don’t Mae, but why is it important?” The croc asked, raising a claw up in question. Before Mae could respond she snapped her claws in realization. “I do remember one thing. They told us all about different flowers you’d find in forests and I remember you Fireweed funny. You wouldn’t let me hear the end of it.” Mae smiled at the response, seemingly content with the answer until she runs off a short distance. Bending over, she fiddles with the ground and underbrush a bit before running back, something purple in hand.

            “Well guess what I spotted!” Holding out her hand, Mae announced that she had indeed found fireweed, it’s numerous lance-like leaves adding a perfect contrast to the dark blues of her fur. Bea sighed and smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna rant about it anymore, but I picked it for you.” Bea looked at the smaller girl, her cheeks turning red. She attempted to bury her feelings for the cat and accepted the flower. Mae started ranting again but Bea wasn’t listening. She was too busy thinking about flower’s and chocolates, the stuff you’d get on valentine’s day. The stuff a girlfriend or boyfriend gives you. “ _Yeah, that sounds nice… girlfriend…”_ Bea thought, with a sigh.


End file.
